Apareces Tú
by Lum.Lovee
Summary: Después de la partida de Edward, Bella pensaba que lo había perdido todo... Hasta que llega el nuevo y misterioso alumno: Damon Salvatore. Cuando pensaba que no volvería a enamorarse, apareció él. ¿Afectaría algo a su relación la aparición de Edward?
1. Bella nueva VS Bella antigua

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. y a L.J. Smith A mí me pertenece la historia.**

Hay escenas fuertes. Creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero por si acaso aviso ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

**Animal VS Humano.**

**Bella nueva VS Bella antigua**

El ser humano y la inteligencia.

Unos animales son más inteligentes que otros. Pero los humanos aventajamos a todos, porque somos capaces de pensar, comunicarnos con un lenguaje muy rico, hacer proyectos, inventar, reflexionar sobre lo que hacemos, tomar decisiones y, sobre todo, hacernos preguntas.

La inteligencia es la facultad que nos permite aprender con facilidad y ser capaces de resolver problemas nuevos.

Todos los animales aprenden, pero nosotros podemos decidir lo que queremos aprender. A todos los animales les llaman la atención ciertas cosas. Nosotros podemos poner atención en lo que queramos.

Todos los animales están movidos por sus deseos y por sus instintos, pero nosotros podemos elegir entre nuestros deseos y entre nuestros proyectos: por eso nuestros actos son susceptibles de valoración moral.

O eso pensaba... Hasta que dejé de pensar para dejarme guiar por mi propio corazón.

Dejé de hacerlo como debía.

Hacerlo bien: es decir, eligiendo bien la meta y actuando eficazmente. Pero yo lo había hecho todo al revés, había actuado eficazmente sin saber mi meta y había acabado perdiéndome en mí misma. Conseguí que las personas que más quería en mi vida me diesen la espalda y me dejasen sola, todas aquellas personas que eran importantes en mi vida se habían sentido decepcionados por mí y sin darme ninguna oportunidad...

Desaparecieron.

Y no volverían.

Sólo había una persona en mi vida que me apoyase, y era él. _Él_, mi pilar de la vida. _Él_, la única razón por la que seguía día día. _Él_, que me había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Sentí una caricia en mi cabello y levanté los ojos de la chimenea. Sus ojos azules y laxos me miraban con ternura y amor. Sí, aunque sonase imposible me amaba, y era increíble. ¿Cómo un ser tan increíble como él podía amarme?

"¿En qué piensas?" Susurró en mi cuello.

"Nada, sólo en que queda poco para la navidad" Intenté que mi voz no sonase dolida, pero él pudo notarlo.

"Será nuestra primera navidad juntos" Me apoyó contra su pecho. "Será inolvidable"

Asentí y suspiré.

"Claro" De eso estaba totalmente segura. Giré la cabeza y le miré a los ojos. "¿Te dije que eres el pilar fundamental de mi vida?"

Sonrió y desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado.

"Ya sabes Bella que siempre estaré contigo" Volvió a mirarme. Serio. "Siempre. _Yo_ no te dejaré"

Y cuando se refería a alguien, era a Edward. ¿Cómo podía dejarte la persona que supuestamente te amaba sola en el bosque? Esa pregunta desgracidamente corría por mi cabeza aun, recordándome que aun no había olvidado a Edward.

"Claro. Me enseñaste que ser fuerte vale más que ser valiente"

"Te acuerdas de cada palabra que te he dicho"

"Por supuesto" Dije rápidamente. "Sin ellas... no estoy segura de que estuviese aquí"

"Estarías Bella... Eres muy fuerte, sólo no te das cuenta de tus cualidades" Frunció el ceño. "Odio que te infravalores y..."

"Pero mi familia..."

"Yo soy ahora tu familia" Me interrumpió.

"...Dijeron..."

"No importa lo que dijeron" Sonreí y le golpeé suavemente en las costillas, dándole a entender que me dejase terminar. Cuando volví a abrir la boca para hablar, juntó sus labios con los míos. Antes de disfrutar de sus fríos labios, se separó. "Olvídate de ellos, Bella. No son nada para ti"

Ojalá fuese cierto -pensé -porque me sentía cada vez más perdida.

Sintiendo lo insegura que estaba, me rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos mientras mirábamos la chimenea donde saltaban chispas de fuego y madera. Llovía demasiado fuerte, casi podía decir que el tiempo reflejaba todos mis sentimientos. Nerviosa de volver a perder a alguien en mi vida, triste porque me sentía inferior a él y decepcionada por dejar que Edward me hubiese afectado de aquella manera.

"Dile adiós a esos recuerdos, Bella. Déjanos vivir una vida en paz. Edward no volverá... Pero prometo amarte más que él cada segundo de mi vida y hacerte feliz" Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Me besó en la mejilla húmeda, mirándome con sus increíbles ojos azules."¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Te parece mi propuesta suficiente? Mi amor y mi disposición para ti a cambio de tu felicidad."

Quería a Damon... Pero ¿lo suficiente para borrar todo mi pasado? Él valía la pena, lo cuestión era si yo podría hacerlo. Me había convertido en una persona débil y caía varias veces.

Podía recordar como nos conocimos.

Cuando pensé que no podría aguantar otro día más en Forks, él llegó. Recuerdo cuando salió de su coche negro al lado de otro chico que era su hermano, Stefan. Sus ojos azules miraban todo con recelo, pero cuando me miró fijamente, toda la hostilidad desapareció de su rostro. No supe si fue por el dolor tan grande que sentía en el pecho o -como dijo él -sorprendido al verme.

Nos veíamos en todas las clases, los primeros días no nos hablábamos. Pero él comenzó a partir de la segunda semana a sentarse a mi lado, sin decirme una palabra pero siempre con una sonrisa que no podía evitar devolver. Después llegó cuando su mano rozaba la mía ¨ _accidentalmente_ ¨ y después, me la cogía.

No nos hablábamos, pero siempre sonreíamos.

Hasta que un día me dio un beso en los labios nada más llegar a la clase -sorprendiéndome -y alzó una ceja.

_"¿No te parece suficiente cortejo?"_

Recuerdo haberme puesto a reír y responderle: _"Odio esa palabra"_

Él suspiró y me colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros antes de guiarme hacia la siguiente clase.

"_Uf... Eso es bueno, nunca he sido bueno en el cortejo y... Odiaría tener que hacerlo_"

Y aunque no fue fácil... Poco a poco empezamos a congeniar. Nos peleábamos varias veces, sobre todo por mis inseguridades. Después venían las reconciliaciones, las mejores partes. Llegaron los regalos, la primera cena, la primera noche durmiendo juntos -donde no hicimos nada - y el primer tatuaje, seguido por varias otras catástrofes que hicimos.

Pero a pesar de ello, no me arrepentía de nada.

Y también estaba el hecho de que nos guardábamos muchos secretos... Él no hablaba de su pasado ni yo del mío. Él no sabía nada de Edward, ni como eran sus ojos ni su pelo ni lo que hicimos. Tampoco me presionaba, ya que yo podía salirle con la misma jugada.

Y Jacob... Que había desaparecido o mejor dicho, me ignoraba completamente por un motivo el cual no podía decirme. Pero aún me amaba, sus ojos brillaban de ira cada vez que me veía con Damon. Siendo sincera, me importaba bien poco. Sentía un dolor menos profundo que hace unos meses en el pecho, todo aquello gracias a Damon.

Me había curado.

¿Y qué había hecho yo por él?

"Deja de pensar, Bella" Nos tumbó en el suelo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se colocase encima del suyo. "Deja de pensar, todo aquello ya no importa"

"Eres demasiado fuerte y yo..." Suspiré y coloqué mi cabeza bajo su mandíbula, en el hueco de su cuello. "Débil. Puedo caer, lo sabes"

"Pero yo estaré contigo, Bella. No te dejaré caer"

Esperaba una respuesta y tenía que dársela. Me coloqué de rodillas y le miré fijamente. Su cabello negro hacía contraste con sus ojos azules claros, sus labios eran una sonrisa. Señal de que no me presionaba.

Me coloqué sobre él a cuatro patas y me acerqué a sus labios, sin juntarlos. Intentó morder mi labio inferior. Nos reímos.

"De acuerdo" Susurré mientras le besaba suavemente. "Acepto tu proposición. Olvidaré todo... Menos a ti. Empezaremos de nuevo" Feliz y con una sonrisa que me debilitaba las rodillas, juntó sus labios con los míos mientras nos daba la vuelta y se colocaba encima de mí.

Sólo esperaba cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya me dirán que tal =) -soy Alizée, recuerdo a los que no me conocen ^^<strong>

**Leí varias historias de estos dos y me gusta, ¿y a ustedes?**

**¿Sigo o borro?**

**¿Otra mejor?**

**Edward aparecerá, Jake y lo que pasó con la familia de Bella... ¡La primera vez que escribo en 1º persona y drama!**

**¡¿Me apoyan con la historia! Espero que sí, besitos!**

**Reviews=actualización**


	2. Ethine aparece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. y a L.J. Smith A mí me pertenece la historia y Eithne.**

Hay escenas fuertes. Creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero por si acaso aviso ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Eithne<strong>

Independientemente de cualquier recuerdo desagradable que me recorría la mente, todo era fantástico. Es más, había momentos en los que me olvidaba de Edward y de todo el dolor. Yo siempre he creído y hoy sigo creyendo en que las relaciones personales son las únicas, que a la larga, le dan sentido al ser humano. Quedará para siempre en mí un recuero imborrable de todos. Uno bueno: El de Damon. Uno malo: El de Edward.

Suspiré y me bajé del coche cuando llegué al instituto.

Sonreí cuando vi a Damon apoyado en su coche negro, hablando con Tyler. Sus ojos azules brillaban desde ayer, cuando le prometí que olvidaría todo excepto a él. Y me alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Sentía mi corazón golpear con fuerza contra mi pecho, también sabía que mis ojos lo observaban de hito a hito. Siempre intentaba absorber cada detalle de él y yo sabía por qué: Era tan hermoso y demasiado perfecto para mí, como lo fue Edward. Tenía miedo de que me volviesen a dejar sola.

Me mordí el labio mientras observaba con una sonrisa como Jessica miraba embobada a Damon mientras entraba en el instituto. No sentía ninguna duda como sentía antes con Edward. Estaba _completamente_ segura de que Damon nunca me engañaría. Como si hubiese notado mi presencia, miró hacia donde me encontraba y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Me sonrojé y me quedé apoyada contra mi coche mientras veía como Damon dejaba a Tyler con la palabra en la boca y se iba acercando hacia mí.

La primera vez que vi a Damon, pensé que era un vampiro. La razón era únicamente por la manera en la que caminaba, tan depredadora y atractiva. También porque siempre solía darse cuenta de cuando llegaba o siempre estaba conmigo antes de que fuese a pasarme algo Por supuesto, nunca le dije nada Lo último que me hacía falta era que se alejase de mí por mis alocadas ideas. Además, estaba el hecho de que nunca me había hablado de sus padres o familia. Sólo conocía -y por haberlo visto una vez en mi vida -a Stefan.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Antes de que pudiese responder, Damon acercó sus labios a los míos. Sonreí contra ellos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, inclinándome hacia él. Cuando quise profundizar el beso, me sorprendí cuando él se separó demasiado rápido y me agarró por la cadera para que no me golpease con la cabeza en el cristal de mi furgoneta.

Cuando iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, sus ojos estaban mirando una furgoneta que aparcaba cerca del coche de Jessica. Le acaricié el cabello de la nuca con los dedos, animándole a que me mirase y me dijese qué pasaba. Pero sus ojos azules brillaban con demasiada fuerza y sorprendiéndome, eran más oscuros que antes. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y realmente me preocupé por quién estaba dentro de aquella furgoneta.

Y entonces, la vi.

La chica más guapa, brillante y realmente, quitaba el aliento verla... Y la autoestima. Nunca en mi vida la había visto. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiese parado rápidamente. Su cabello blanco-rubio hasta la cintura, liso y con alguna que otra mecha rosa se mostraba orgulloso. Cerré mis manos con fuerza en el cabello de Damon sin darme cuenta. Los ojos azules de ella parecían alegres y vivaces... Hasta que reparó en nosotros.

Sonrió y vino hacia nosotros.

Miré a Damon con una ceja alzada, pero él seguía mirándola fijamente mientras su ceño se pronunciaba. Parecía enfadado... Y confuso.

"¡Damon!" Cuando ella intentó abrazarlo -sin poder evitarlo, me hice a un lado aun sorprendida por aquella chica -pero Damon acentuó su agarre sobre mí y su mirada cargaba contra ella. Nunca le había visto así.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Ethine?"

Los labios de color rosa pastel de ella se fruncieron.

"¿No te alegras de verme? Hace años parecías un perrito detrás mía"

Eso dolió y me aparté con fuerza lejos de Damon. Sus ojos me miraron rápidamente, pero cuando Ethine se movió, volvió a mirarla a ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Se encogió de hombros y un mechón de su hermoso pelo se colocó en su delicado y pálido hombro.

"En Irlanda ya estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Así que me busqué un pequeño pueblo... ¡y vaya sorpresa!"

"Hace más de... hace años que no nos vemos"

Parpadeé confusa cuando Damon cambió rápidamente de palabras.

"Cierto, hace aproximadamente..."

"Muchos" La cortó.

Los ojos agua-marina de Ethine cayeron sobre mí y sonrió.

"Sí. Muchos años." Se mordió el labio. "Qué extraño que yo lo sienta como hace poco"

"No deberías estar aquí" Gruñó Damon mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

"¿Por qué? ¿No me has echado de menos? Hmmm... Eso es una verdadera pena" Me miró. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Ella..."

"Soy Bella" Interrumpí a Damon.

"Oh, ¿el nuevo juguete de Damon? Vaya... Y yo que pensé que le gustaban las rubias. Pobre de mí... Me he decepcionado" Hizo un gesto con la mano. "¿Dónde está Stefan? Sé que nunca os llevasteis bien pero nunca os separabais"

En ese momento, Stefan venía hacia nosotros mientras miraba a Damon fijamente. Él asintió y me cogió de la mano a pesar de mis esfuerzos por comprender quién era y si formaba parte de la vida de Damon aquella chica tan guapa. Sintiendo mi inseguridad y mi enfado Damon me guiñó un ojo y me llevó hacia el instituto mientras Stefan hablaba con Ethine, que sonrió e intentó abrazar a Stefan.

Él sí se dejó abrazar.

"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?" Grité mientras intentaba soltarme de Damon. "Joder Damon... ¡Cuéntame inmediatamente qué pasa!"

"Después. Y anda, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto"

"¡ Siempre dices ¨_después_¨!" Grité.

Damon se paró y me miró fijamente.

Se imponía sobre mí, me sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura y sus ojos azules como el hielo estaban puestos en mí. Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio mientras apretaba los puños a mis costados. Alcé la barbilla, dándole un gesto de que no me transmitía miedo.

Pero él lo sabía perfectamente, y aquella sonrisa traviesa que cruzó por su sonrisa me lo demostró. Sabía lo que pensaba hacer: distraerme besándome o algo parecido para que olvidase preguntarle por su familia. Me dolió, me dolía que siguiese ocultándome cosas sobre su familia y su pasado. Pero lo peor era que yo también le ocultaba cosas. Ambos estábamos igualados.

"De acuerdo, vayámonos a clase" Susurré derrotada.

Antes de que me cogiese de la mano, me giré y me fui al instituto sin mirarle. Escuché como suspiró y caminaba detrás de mí, dejándome mi espacio mientras yo miraba al suelo y aguantaba las ganas de gritar, de llorar y patalear como la niña de cinco años que aun llevaba dentro de mí. Entré en la clase dde biología, pidiendo disculpas al profesor y cerrando la puerta en las narices a Damon.

Escuché las risas de Jessica y otras. Cansada, miré a Jessica fijamente.

Por alguna extraña razón dejaron de reírse.

.

.

.

Me fui a mi casa -si se le podía llamar casa a aquella cosa tan pequeña y fea que podía haberme comprado con mis ahorros después de enfadarme con Charlie -sin esperar a Damon, cogí mi coche y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Mientras el instituto iba quedando a mis espaldas, desapareciendo, Ethine me sonrió y se despidió con la mano. El coche dio una mala curva y se sacudió. Puse de nuevo la atención en la carretera. Mientras conducía, no podía evitar preguntarme quién era Ethine y por qué tanto Damon como Stefan intentaban ocultarme todo pasado sobre ellos.

Cuando aparqué el coche, salí de él y grité cuando me encontré a Damon delante de mí, serio.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y suspiré. Sus ojos azules seguían puestos en mí.

"No me esperaste" Su voz era dura.

"Se me olvidó" Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Adiós"

Cuando iba a entrar en mi casa, Damon me agarró de la manera y tiró de mí hacia él. Jadeé cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo. Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Al principio me negué a abrazarle, pero poco a poco fui vacilando hasta que me encontré con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándome contra él.

"Te lo contaré" Sonreí contra su pecho. Me quejé cuando me tiró de pelo. "Solo dame tiempo" Susurró antes de alzarme la barbilla y besarme en los labios.

"Hmmm... ¿Cuánto?"

Se rió y me cogió de la mano mientras me guiaba a la casa.

"Saborea tus victorias de una en una, Bella"

Asentí y dejé que entrásemos en mi casa mientras intentaba controlar a mi lengua. Tenía tantas preguntas que casi se me hacía imposible morderme la lengua. Dejamos las mochilas en el suelo y nos sentamos en el sofá viejo de color marrón. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y suspiré mientras escuchaba como comenzaba a llover. Él acariciaba mi cabello lentamente mientras yo intentaba no quedarme dormida por sus caricias. Levanté la cara y me sonrejí levemente cuando me di cuenta de que me observaba fijamente.

"Hmm... Hoy no me has besado" Susurré.

Alzó una ceja negra mientras una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su atractivo rostro.

"¿Y qué fuese de ese beso que te di cuando te vi?"

Ahora fue mi turno para alzar una ceja y tirar del cuello de su camisa para que se acercase aun más a mi rostro.

"¿Tú llamas a eso _beso_? En serio, así es así vaya concepto más malo" Me incorporé y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. "Quizás pueda recordarte qué es un verdadero beso"

Se rió y me miró expectante, esperando su beso. Suspiré y me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro sin perder detalle en su rostro. Sus labios, masculinos y gruesos en el inferior, su mandíbula; cuadrada y fuerte y sus ojos, lo que más me gustaba de él: azules...

"¿Vas a besarme de una vez?" Antes de que me quejase o le dijese algo, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me tiró sobre él.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y gemí contra ellos al sentirlos cálidos y dulces. Esta vez fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y noté como Damon se sorprendía cuando lamí sus labios tiré suavemente de ellos para que abriese la boca y pudiese saborear su boca. Las manos de él estaban en mi cadera, acercándola cada vez más a él mientras me correspondía al beso.

Su lengua acarició la mía mientras prácticamente nos devorábamos por el beso. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y entrelacé mis brazos mientras gemía contra sus labios e intentaba que existiese la mínima distancia posible entre nosotros. Damon se separó de mis labios para dirigirlos por mi cuello. Me arqueé y lo apreté más contra mí mientras cerraba los ojos y me olvidaba de todo: del enfado, de su pasado y del mío. Sólo nosotros.

El timbre sonó.

Yo suspiré derrotada y él gruñó.

"¿Quién diablos será?" Susurró mientras se separaba de mí.

"¡Abre Damon, problemas!"

Esa era la voz de Stefan, ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Antes que nada, gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto en el cual temía enfrentarme sola.**

**¿Qué creen qué pasará? Espero que os haya gustado el cap y nos leemos prontito ;)**

**El viernes mañana pondré una foto de Ethiren, la casa de Bella y otras cosas, por si queréis pasaros ^.^**

**Reviews=Actualización.**


	3. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. y a L.J. Smith A mí me pertenece la historia y Eithne.**

Hay escenas fuertes. Creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero por si acaso aviso ;)

Gracias infinidades por vuestros comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Sueños<strong>

_"¿Vas a besarme de una vez?" Antes de que me quejase o le dijese algo, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me tiró sobre él._

_Nuestros labios se encontraron y gemí contra ellos al sentirlos cálidos y dulces. Esta vez fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y noté como Damon se sorprendía cuando lamí sus labios tiré suavemente de ellos para que abriese la boca y pudiese saborear su boca. Las manos de él estaban en mi cadera, acercándola cada vez más a él mientras me correspondía al beso._

_Su lengua acarició la mía mientras prácticamente nos devorábamos por el beso. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y entrelacé mis brazos mientras gemía contra sus labios e intentaba que existiese la mínima distancia posible entre nosotros. Damon se separó de mis labios para dirigirlos por mi cuello. Me arqueé y lo apreté más contra mí mientras cerraba los ojos y me olvidaba de todo: del enfado, de su pasado y del mío. Sólo nosotros._

_El timbre sonó._

_Yo suspiré derrotada y él gruñó._

_"¿Quién diablos será?" Susurró mientras se separaba de mí._

_"¡Abre Damon, problemas!"_

_Esa era la voz de Stefan, ¿Qué podía haber pasado?_

...

Gemí y no dejé que Damon se levantara de sofá, volviendo a besarla. Me devolvió el beso pero rápidamente se separó, dejándome excitada y enfadada.

"Damon..." Gemí.

Él me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban y me besó en al frente antes de ir hacia la puerta y abrir a Stefan, que parecía algo confuso. Me miró fijamente y me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Eithne ha hecho una de las suyas"

Damon cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Sabía que traería problemas. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?"

Stefan me miró y entendí que no quería que me enterara de ello. Enfada, apretando los puños y evitando que alguno de los dos viesen cuánto me afectaba aquello, me di la vuelta para irme... Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaban en mi casa.

Me volví a girar y sonreí con picardía.

"Fuera de mi casa"

Damon me miró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenéis cosas de que hablar y como comprenderás, no em voy a ir yo cuando esta es mi casa. Fuera" Susurré lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Damon le hizo un gesto a Stefan, que salió de la casa y se montó en su coche. Aunque me estuviese mostrando fría, aquello me dolía. Había tantos secretos entre nosotros que, poco a poco, sentía que creaban una distancia mayor entre nosotros.

Como si Damon se hubiese dado cuenta de mis pensamientos, tragó saliva y me abrazó.

"Bella..."

"Vete" Sonreí como sino pasase nada. "Stefan te espera, y tampoco queremos que la Eithne vuelva a traer problemas, ¿no? Vete"

Me miró con los labios apretados, indeciso. Le empujé con demasiada fuerza.

"Vete" Eso fue una orden.

"Después hablaremos" Dijo mirándome fijamente, intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a mí.

"Vete" Dije sin responderle.

Y salió de la puerta sin dejar de mirarme, pero yo cerré la puerta y terminé aquella mirada que me echaba que parecía ser infinita. Me apoyé contra la puerta y cerré los ojos.

¿Es que nunca podría tener una relación normal? ¿De verdad?

Cuando escuché que el coche arrancaba y se iba, me asomé por la ventana y cerré los ojos. Eché las cortinas y em tumbé en el sofá, que aún mantenía el olor de Damon. Me eché una manta por encima y miré enfrente, la pared blanca. Millones de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, desde que se fue Edward hasta que conocí a Damon, el que me daba luz.

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme lo máximo posible, queriendo olvidar todo lo demás.

Pero los abrí cuando en mi mente aparecieron unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

Chillé y me incorporé del sofá, desterrando cualquier idear de quedarme dormida. Me levanté y miré por al ventana, recordando que antes, cuando estaba sola iba a ver a Jake... Hasta que él mismo, me gritó lo repugnante que era por arrastrarme por Edward y tirarme de un acantilado por él... Aunque no me tiré por él... Prácticamente.

Me fui hacia la cocina y me preparé un sándwich, un zumo y me senté en el suelo mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo como empezaba a chispear. El viento movía los árboles con fuerza, mi corazón aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba... Alguien me estaba mirando. Me estaban observando y me sentía, realmente muy nerviosa.

Sabía que Victoria había desaparecido... Pero no había dado pista de estar aquí.

Me di la vuelta y llevé el plato a la cocina, después, me pude quedar dormida... Pero en el suelo, cerca de la ventana

.

.

.

"Bella" Algo me movió. "Despierta cielo, te congelarás"

Parpadeé y abrí los ojos, encontrándome en los brazos de Damon. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y bostecé, sonriendo.

"Tenía un bonito sueño" Susurré.

"Te has quedado dormida en el suelo" Me miró fijamente.

"Victoria desaparecía, no había nada. Sólo tú y yo. ¿No es genial? Teníamos una vida normal, sin nadie a nuestra espalda cargándonos con la culpa"

Desvió la mirada.

"Lo siento..."

"No digas nada" Susurré medio dormida. "Quiero seguir durmiendo. Esto es deprimente" Le corté.

Me tumbó en la cama y me tapó, sin dejar de mirarme. Le di la espalda y me acurruqué, intentando aliviar aquel frío que sentía en mi pecho. Sentí que alguien se pegaba a mi espalda, y suspiraba en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta y acabé encima de él, envolviéndole con mis brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con suavidad, de arriba abajo hasta que llegaron a mi trasero.

Jadeé y le miré con una ceja alzada.

Sus ojos azules brillaban.

"¿Qué haces?" Dije intentando controlarme.

"Te toco" Dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Lo sé" Jadeé cuando cada mano de puso en uno de mis glúteos y me apretó contra él. "Eso no era lo que quería decir"

Nos dio la vuelta y me encontré con su cuerpo encima, sin dejar ningún hueco entre nuestros cuerpos. Pero en ese momento lo entendí... Intentaba distraerme. Le di un empujón fuerte en su pecho, lo suficiente para que él supiese que no me gustaba aquel juego.

Suspiró y se levantó de mí.

"Bella..."

"No me digas nada. Te dije que esperaría, pero no quiero una verdad a medias" Me levanté de la cama y comencé a desnudarme para darme una ducha.

Cuando cerré la puerta del baño y me di la vuelta, Damon ya estaba ahí.

Me sobresalté y me llevé una mano al pecho, preguntándome cómo diablos podía haber aparecido Damon tan rápido. Como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, sonrió y me agarró por al cintura, abrazándome.

"Hago magia" Susurró.

Rodé los ojos y me separé de él. Volví a abrir la puerta.

"Fuera, me voy a duchar"

"Bella, te he visto..."

"No digas desnuda porque no es verdad" Sonreí un poco pero intenté echarlo. "Fuera"

Bufó y se fue. Cuando ya estuve sola, escuché como la cama crujía, se habría tumbado. Me duché lentamente, disfrutando de hacerle esperar y cuando terminé, me vestí con ropa cómoda. Me eché colonia que tenía para después de la ducha y dejé mi cabello mojado por la ducha. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, me encontré con Damon dormido.

Sonreí y gateé hasta la cama, donde me coloqué sobre él y le miré fijamente, suspirando.

Le besé en los labios suavemente y cuando quise separarme, las manos de él se encontraban en mi cadera y me dio la vuelta, haciendo que me fuese imposible rechazar el beso que me dio.

Su lengua entró en mi boca y me lamió los labios mientras sus manos iban subiendo mi camisa para acariciar más piel desnuda.

Me entregué al beso.

Coloqué mis manos en su cabello y gemí contra sus labios, frotándome contra él mientras el deseo me invadía.

Más.

Dame más, quiero mucho más...

Nuestros labios se devoraban y cuando iba a llevare mis manos a su cremallera, me paró.

Parpadeé y miré sus ojos azules, que parecían estar más oscurecidos.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, quiero hacerlo" Llevó mi mano a su entrepierna y tragué saliva. "Pero quieor que sea cuando de verdad tengamos tiempo para los dos"

Fruncí el ceño, aun jadeaba.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa ahora?"

Me besó en los labios con rapidez y se separó.

"Problemas. Nada que te deba preocupar"

Siempre que decía aquellas palabras, me dejaba inquieta y solía pasar algo. Me miré el tatuaje que nos hicimos los dos, el único que tenía. Era un pequeño cuervo en la cadera que no solía verse. Él tenía un tribales por el hombro que se extendía por su brazo. Con aquel cuerpo tan increíblemente trabajado u fuerte, era imposible no babear.

"Vale, así que te vas ahora" Dije preparándome para estar de nuevo sola.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desnudarse.

"Ahora es mi turno de ducharme, después te llevaré a dar una vuelta. Iremos al cine como aun cita, seguro que lo deseas" Cuando se quedó sin nada puesto en su torso, gemí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarme. "Aunque si quieres... Puedes acompañarme en la ducha, yo te dejo"

Mi respuesta fue tirarle una almohada y escuchar su risa.

Me quedé tumbada en la cama, preguntándome quién era Ethine y qué era lo que pasaba.

Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, aunque ello supusiese una pelea entre Damon y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!^^<strong>

**Perdón por tardarme, aquí tienen el próximo :)**

**Si me dejan sus reviews, actualizo muuuy pronto, i promise you :)**

**Os quiero y gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyos! También gracias a los anónimos, que también me apoyan!**

**Reviews=**** actualización**


End file.
